sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Claudio Lee Smith
| birth_place = El Cercado, Dominican Republic | nationality = American, Dominican | occupation = Actor, photographer | years_active = 2010–present | known_for = Tropico de Sangre | children = | website = claudioleesmith.com }}Claudio Lee Smith (born October 12, 1995) mononymously known as Claudio (stylized as CLAUDIO, formerly stylized as CLAU DIO), is a Dominican-born American photographer and actor of English descent. He played young Rafael Trujillo in the drama film based on the true story of the Dominican Republic's historic Mirabal sisters Tropico de Sangre. Early life Smith was born on October 12, 1995 in El Cercado, San Juan Province, Dominican Republic, to an American father and a Dominican mother. His mother named him Roshon after her father. He was raised in West Palm Beach, Florida. Scouted by an agent in Santo Domingo, Freeman began work on commercial modeling and acting at the age of ten. He is a student of Florida International University graduating in 2014 with a degree in International Relations. He later relocated to Los Angeles, California to continue his acting career. Acting career Smith scored his first major television role at the age of 15, playing young Rafael Trujillo in the drama film based on the true story of the Dominican Republic's historic Mirabal sisters Tropico de Sangre (2010). In 2010, he also appeared in the American neo-noir psychological thriller film directed by Martin Scorsese and written by Laeta Kalogridis Shutter Island (2010), based on Dennis Lehane's 2003 novel of the same name. In 2010, he also made a cameo in the fantasy film Alice in Wonderland with Johnny Depp, Anne Hathaway, Helena Bonham Carter, Crispin Glover, Matt Lucas, Mia Wasikowska. In 2013, he also appeared in an episode of the popular Nickelodeon show, Sam & Cat. Photography At the age of 21, Smith discovered what photographing is about after one of his best friends showed him a couple of camera magazines. He instantly fell in love with what he saw and kept an eye for what was going down in the industry. he started photography shortly after he got his first camera for his birthday 21, a Nikon Z 7. When he finally developed his own style he started working freelance for some pictures agencies in the United States and the Dominican Republic and also went on trips from time to time shooting his friends while they were surfing down in Puerto Rico. Soon after he started working for Getty Images, Shutterstock and Dreamstime . In the span of one year he got to visit all the major events, meet many insane photographers, and on top of that made a lot of new friends. With some hard work and perseverance he started getting recognition from magazines and brands. Now he works for many different action sports companies and projects. he also try shooting skateboarding, BMX and surfing when the season is right. Film Television References External links * Category:1995 births Category:Actors from Florida Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Fashion photographers Category:Portrait photographers Category:American photographers Category:Dominican Republic emigrants to the United States Category:Hispanic and Latino American actors Category:Florida International University alumni Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actors